


Broken

by sad_ghost_kid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor whump, Gen, Hank is best dad, honestly i don't know what else to say, hurt Connor, i got drunk and wrote some self indulgent whump, injured Connor, unabashed connor whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_ghost_kid/pseuds/sad_ghost_kid
Summary: Connor is gravely injured and Hank comforts him.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> so i wanted to write last night, but wasn't able to focus on System Breach, so this happened lol. this is purely self indulgent, so i guess don't take it too seriously lmao.  
> by the by, this is cross posted on my tumblr, sad--ghost--kid :D  
> enjoy!

Connor arose from standby mode to the feeling of violent shaking. Error warnings flashed dangerously in his vision behind closed eyelids, and his processor struggled to keep up.

_Warning: Severe Damage to Cranial Structure_  
_Warning: Core Processor Damaged - Intact 86%_  
_Warning: Severe Damage to Chest Casing_  
_Warning: Biocomponent #832b Damaged_  
_Error: Forced Standby Mode Interrupted_  
_Processing…_  
_Error_  
_Warning: Standby Mode Re-entry Imminent - 1:45_

Connor groaned, head lolling to the side as he was shaken awake. Strong hands gripped his shoulders, forcing him into a sitting position.

Where was he?

What happened?

_Error: Memory Function Damaged_  
_Error: Memory retrieval_

“H-Hank…?” Connor breathed, voice synthesizer struggling. His voice was low and laced with static.

“Hang in there, son. I’ve got you,” came a familiar voice from above Connor. Someone was holding him tightly. Someone warm.

Connor tried to ask what happened, ask where he was, but his mouth and voice synthesizer were out of sync, and refused to cooperate. Instead, he slurred weakly, and his eyelids fluttered as he tried to stay awake. Faintly, he was aware of a pulsating pain in the side of his head, and of a persistent ache in his chest. Something was wrong.

A warm hand touched his cheek, and Connor instinctively leaned into it. “Stay with me, Connor. You’re gonna be okay, son.” Why was the voice above him so concerned?

_Warning: Standby Mode Re-entry Imminent - 1:15_

“Connor? Connor, open your eyes, son.” The familiar voice eased the panic welling in Connor’s chest, and he felt warmth radiate through him as he was cradled in that person’s arms.

Fighting an uphill battle, Connor struggled against the drowsiness, willing his eyelids to open. His vision flickered, struggling to focus as he stared up in a daze. A familiar face, framed by gray, filled his vision, and he was captivated by concerned blue eyes.

“That’s it. Stay with me now…” urged the voice. “You took a pretty bad blow to the head. Can you tell me where we are?”

Connor stared up in confusion, processor struggling to comprehend even the most basic of stimuli. Where was he? Genuinely, Connor did not know.

“Hank?” he asked again, still unable to get his eyes to focus.

_Error: Visual Processors Damaged_  
_Calibrating…_  
_Error_  
_Warning: Standby Mode Re-Entry Imminent - 0:45_

“I’m here, son. I’m here,” reassured Hank, holding the damaged android tightly in his arms.

His speech was slurred and staticky, but Connor managed to mumble, “What… happn’d?”

Blue eyes went wide above him, a sure sign that something was wrong. Feeling guilty in his daze, Connor struggled weakly. “S-s’rry…”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, kid,” started Hank, “You hit your head pretty hard and blacked out. Do you know what day it is?”

Connor tried to think, but was overwhelmed by a slew of warnings and errors.

_Warning: Standby Mode Re-Entry Imminent - 0:30_  
_Error: Memory Malfunction_  
_Error: Unable to Access Date and Time_  
_Warning_  
_Warning_  
_Error_  
_Error_  
_Error_

Overwhelmed, Connor’s eyelids began to flutter shut. Minutely, he shook his head. He wasn’t going to last much longer…

“Hey-hey stay with me, Connor. Hang in there, okay?” urged Hank, desperation thick in his tone.

At the clear order, Connor perked up faintly, sucking in a breath and going tense. Distantly, he realized that he was shaking. “I-I… can’t….” murmured Connor, brown eyes half-lidded and unfocused.

That admission earned him a rough shake from Hank, who was desperate to keep him conscious. “Goddamnit Connor, stay with me, okay? I’m not going to lose you, got it?”

_Warning: Standby Mode Re-Entry Imminent - 0:15_

Connor groaned in pain as his wounds were agitated; he knew he didn’t have long. Incoherent, he mumbled, “S-standby mode… c-can’t… Hank…” Time was counting down.

_Warning: Standby Mode Re-Entry Imminent - 0:10_  
_9..._  
_8..._  
_7..._  
_6..._  
_5..._

“Connor? Connor! Stay with me!” Hank all but begged, tapping at the android’s bloodied cheek.

Connor wanted to apologize, but his voice synthesizer was already shutting down. His barely-open eyes rolled back, eyelids fluttering.

_4..._  
_3…_  
_2…_

_1…_

“Connor!”

. . .

Connor awoke to the feeling of something soft below him, and the quiet drone of voices he did not recognize. His reawakening was slow, and his senses were struggling to reactivate. The last of his memories felt distant, but he didn’t know why.

His head was tilted up where he laid, resting on something warm. Dazed, he turned his head slightly, feeling soft fabric on his cheek. Where was he?

Suddenly but gently, there was a hand at the top of Connor’s head, fingers running through his hair. “Good to have you back, Connor,” came a voice Connor knew so well.

“Hank…?” he slurred, voice half static.

“I’m here, son,” assured the voice from above. “You’re okay, you’re safe.”

Slowly, Connor fought against his struggling systems, urging them to reactivate. “What....” he breathed, eyelids sliding open to reveal tired brown eyes.

Hand thumbing softly at the android’s hair, Hank responded, “You were attacked by a deviant and took a lot of damage. You saved my life, Connor.” The look in the man’s eyes was one of deep caring as he held the android close.

Connor’s mouth opened and closed, processor struggling to keep up with the input of stimuli.

“It’s okay, son. Take it easy,” urged Hank. “They fixed you right up yesterday, but they said it would take you a few days to get back to yourself. There’s no rush.”

Connor didn’t respond, simply staring up at the man as he tried to process the information he had just been given. His most recent memories did not reflect Hank’s statements, but he trusted the man’s interpretation of events. As he came back from standby mode, it was difficult to integrate the information into the blanks in his memory, but he managed. The hole was still gaping, but at least he had an explanation for the time he had lost.

The corners of Connor’s mouth twitched up, relief clear on his face. “Hank… thank you…”

“Of course, son. I’ve got you.”


End file.
